Wiesz, co się liczy?
by Fresz
Summary: Historia wpojonej miłości Quila i Claire - o tym, że nie zawsze musi być sielanką. Czasy grubo po Przed Świtem. Kanonicznie.


Dla **kirke **za szokujące acz miłe pw ;)

* * *

><p>Uwielbiała jego subtelny zapach. Kojarzył jej się z oceanem i orzeźwiającą, delikatnie oplatającą nozdrza bryzą. Dotyk ciepłej dłoni na chłodnym ramieniu i muśnięcie wilgotnych warg. Ulotne spojrzenie pełne dobra i miłości.<br>Ból rozstania.  
>Słodycz powitań.<br>Od kiedy pamiętała – był przy niej na dobre i na złe, bez względu na wszystko. Podtrzymywał, kiedy po raz pierwszy wsiadła na rower. Otarł zadrapane kolano… Pocieszył, gdy otrzymała słabą ocenę. Na każde skinięcie pojawiał się w pobliżu i chronił – przed światem, innymi i przed nią samą. Jego myśli nie wykraczały poza wątłą osobę Claire, a ona nie oponowała, zadowolona z posiadania tak oddanego przyjaciela. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wyznał jej miłość – milczała, a on odebrał to jako dobry znak. Coraz czulej przytulał na pożegnanie i częściej dotykał spragnioną dłonią zarumienionego policzka. Widział w niej dojrzałą, piękną kobietę, ale ona nadal traktowała go jak przyjaciela. Postanowiła przeczekać ten okres, dając i biorąc jak najmniej. Prześladowcza myśl, że kiedyś go zrani, powracała z każdym porankiem i unosiła się w powietrzu niczym mgiełka, aby opaść w końcu na trawę.  
>– Zawsze mówiłeś, że mam wybór – mówiła donośnym, płaczliwym głosem, coraz bardziej przypominającym krzyk – że mogę decydować o swoim życiu i zmieniać przeznaczenie.<br>Chłopak zagryzł dolną wargę w oczekiwaniu na dalsze słowa ukochanej. Spojrzał w jej czekoladowe oczy, ale nie znalazł tam dawnej radości, a jedynie emanujący chłód.  
>– Od dziecka słyszałam o wielkich perspektywach, jakie otworzą się naszej dwójce. Nie było mnie i ciebie. – Claire spuściła nieznacznie wzrok i zaczęła skubać skrawek bawełnianej koszulki. – My. Tylko my się liczyliśmy… Przepraszam, ale skoro mam wybór... Przepraszam – dopowiedziała już szeptem.<br>Niewidzialny, zardzewiały nóż przebił pierś Quila i przekręcił dwukrotnie wokół własnej osi. Otwarta rana zdawała się pogłębiać z każdym słowem młodej kobiety i zaprzepaszczać szansę na ukojenie.  
>– Wiesz, że nie chcę cię zranić. – Położyła dłoń na potężnym ramieniu. – Zawsze byłeś i będziesz moim przyjacielem. Nie potrafię cię kochać w inny sposób.<br>Claire spojrzała w niebo i próbując zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia, przyglądała się rozsianym dokoła gwiazdom. Wiatr smagał zimne policzki i wprawiał w nieznaczny ruch liście drzew, których szelest wypełniał niezręczną ciszę.  
>– Ja... muszę to zrobić jeszcze raz – powiedział słabym głosem i pocałował delikatną dłoń. – Wyjdziesz za mnie?<br>– Nie, Quil, nie...  
>– Ale przecież… Potrzebujesz czasu? – zapytał, chwytając się każdej, nawet najmniej prawdopodobnej możliwości. – Przecież już ze sobą jesteśmy. Jeśli nie chcesz ślubu, możemy zaczekać. Po co nam jakiś tam kwitek?<br>Twarz mężczyzny otulił blady, wymuszony uśmiech, a dłonie powędrowały ku szyi najmilszej.  
>– Przepraszam za to, że cię zwodziłam.<br>Dotknęła srebrnego, delikatnie oplatającego szyję łańcuszka i ujęła księżycowy wisiorek, po czym stanowczo zerwała, rzucając pod nogi przyjaciela.  
>Bez słowa odwróciła się i zaczęła biec na północ, w głąb lasu w rezerwacie.<br>Nie ruszył się z miejsca, a z ust wypłynął tylko cichy jęk:  
>– Będę czekał.<p>

**xxx**

Claire energicznie przebierała nogami, wywołując szelest odpychanych gałązek, które jak sprężyna uginały się, po czym powracały do pierwotnego stanu. Wiatr delikatnie oplatał ciało dziewczyny i rozwiewał rozpuszczone włosy. Wówczas czas dla niej nie istniał. Była tylko ona i wszechobecna ciemność. Ani śladu światełka w tunelu.  
>Płuca domagały się życiodajnego tlenu, a oddech stawał się coraz płytszy, lecz Claire nie chciała zwolnić tempa. Dzikie instynkty nakazywały biec dalej i nie zatrzymywać się, póki nie padnie ze zmęczenia. Mięśnie nóg na przemian napinały się i rozluźniały w absurdalnym rytmie. Dziewczyna nie przejmowała się narastającym chłodem nocy, będąc rozgrzaną długotrwałym wysiłkiem.<br>Nagle Claire zawadziła stopą o wystający kamień i upadła na twardą ściółkę. Dopiero wtedy ocknęła się z transu. Z trudem podniosła się i dowlokła do wielkiego, przewalonego konaru. Usiadłszy na nim, poczęła oglądać poranioną nogę, ale na szczęście upadek nie uszkodził tętnicy i pojawiła się tylko cienka smużka krwi. Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby i zerwała z nachylonego drzewa parę liści. Przetarła nimi ranę i syknęła z bólu, gdy zimna powierzchnia musnęła skórę. Otarła rękawem spływające po policzkach łzy i spoglądając w niebo, krzyknęła:  
>– Dlaczego?<br>Zupełnie nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi, więc dobiegający z tyłu męski głos okazał się dla niej niemałym zaskoczeniem.  
>– Dlaczego zaraz zginiesz, kotku? – zapytał niewysoki, barczysty brunet. – Takie są prawa natury, a z nimi nie wygrasz…<br>Zanim Claire zdążyła zareagować, poczuła na ramieniu chłodny uścisk i delikatny pocałunek na odsłoniętym skrawku szyi. Kiedy chciała obrócić głowę, mężczyzna położył zimną dłoń na jej policzku i uniemożliwił ten manewr. Napływająca do krwi adrenalina pospieszyła bicie serca, a na plecach pojawiły się pierwsze kropelki zimnego potu.  
>– Kim jesteś? – szepnęła trwożliwie.<br>– Twoim najgorszym koszmarem – zadrwił i zaśmiał się.  
>Niski baryton sprawiał wrażenie dziwnie znajomego, choć brzmiała w nim też pewna nutka tajemniczości.<br>– Wiesz... Zazwyczaj nie bawię się jedzeniem, ale w tej chwili nie jestem strasznie głodny, więc mogę sobie na to pozwolić.  
>Zanim dziewczyna zdążyła mrugnąć powiekami, wampir już przed nią stał i uśmiechał się zawadiacko. Przyłożył do warg palec, błyskawicznie reagując na głośny krzyk przyszłej ofiary. Kiedy Claire nie przestawała, nachylił się nad nią i gwałtownym ruchem zepchnął z konara. Rzucił się na leżącą dziewczynę i zbliżając twarz do jej szyi, rozkoszował się słodkim zapachem. Poczuł jej bijące serce i płynącą krew. Najchętniej od razu zanurzyłby się w czerwonej cieczy, ale zabawa miała przysporzyć mu na więcej przyjemności.<br>– Nie będziesz krzyczeć, kotku.  
>To bynajmniej nie było pytanie. Wampir ujął delikatną brodę Claire i przekręcił jej głowę na bok. Czując pod sobą rytmiczne dreszcze rozpaczy, musnął opaloną skórę i dotknął pasmo czekoladowych włosów. Przez chwilę zachwycał się młodym ciałem, z trudem powstrzymując narastające pragnienie. Kolejny powiew chłodnego wiatru przywiódł orzeźwienie. Wampir wstał, podnosząc dziewczynę za bluzkę i z powrotem rzucił ją na ziemię. Claire zaczęła cicho łkać i dławić się łzami. Podniosła się i kulejąc, ruszyła w zakazanym kierunku wolności. Zaczęła panicznie nawoływać Quila, ale nie była pewna, czy ten ją usłyszy. Nadzieja powoli umierała.<p>

Claire nie miała pojęcia, że młody Ateara krążył w skórze wilka w znacznym od niej oddaleniu. Gdy pierwszy raz usłyszał stłumione wołanie, nasłuchiwał. Już przy kolejnym krzyku wyczuł w jej głosie błaganie i rozpacz. Wilcze zmysły wytężyły się w poszukiwaniu kierunku źródła dźwięku. Po chwili Quil ruszył w stronę ukochanej, stawiając długie kroki. Coraz wyraźniej słyszał błaganie Claire. Po chwili woń lasu przyćmił odrażający swąd wampira, wprawiając Atearę w osłupienie. Przyspieszył.

Wampir podniósł zmęczone ciało kobiety i rzucił nim w drzewo. Claire opadła bezsilnie na wystające, potężne korzenie i poczęła gwałtownie nabierać powietrze. Powoli zaczynała wierzyć, że koniec jest już bliski i walka na nic się nie zda. Krwiopijca podszedł do bezwładnego ciała i przykucnąwszy, rozerwał na strzępy turkusową bluzkę. Ujął delikatną dłoń i zbliżył do swojej twarzy. Napływający jad spłynął z kącika ust i opadł na policzek. Wampir ugryzł opaloną skórę dziewczyny, wprawiając ją w trans bólu. Dobrze wiedział, co czuła, bo sam kiedyś to przeżywał. Nagle poczuł nadchodzącego wilkołaka i oderwał się od picia krwi. Odwrócił się, rozglądając uważnie na boki i wyczekując czyhającego wroga.

Quil jednym skokiem rzucił się na krwiopijcę, który skrzywdził jego ukochaną. Szarpnął spory kawałek ramienia i oderwał go od reszty ciała. Wampir przeraźliwie wrzasnął, po czym zwalił wilkołaka z pleców. Quil nieco się oddalił i stanął przed Claire, chroniąc ją przed zagrożeniem. Napastnik wpatrywał się w zielone oczy przeciwnika i obmyślał strategię. Może gdyby wiedział, że w pobliżu czają się te paskudne stworzenia, nie zacząłby kręcić się wokół tej dziewczyny – kolację miał już za sobą. Ale wszystkie ścieżki odwrotu zostały zamknięte.

Claire wiła się z bólu i krzyczała, a Quil mógł tylko się przypatrywać. Czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w okolicach mostka, lecz równocześnie cierpienie ukochanej dodawało mu sił do walki. Wielokrotnie wzywał chłopaków ze sfory, ale większość z nich była zbyt daleko, aby pojawić się na czas. Wilk okrążał napastnika, warcząc i szczerząc złowrogo zęby. Kiedy zauważył opóźnioną reakcję wroga, skoczył na niego i odgryzł kawałek potylicy, odrzucając ze wstrętem. Nagle Quil usłyszał w swojej głowie nowy głos. Paul właśnie przemienił się w wilka i był niedaleko. Wilkołak chciał grać na zwłokę, ale wampir rzucił się nań i szarpnął włochatą łapę. Quil upadł na ściółkę i próbując się podnieść, zerkał na Claire. Jego ból nie był już tak ważny. Trzymaj się, usłyszał w swojej głowie, jestem już blisko.  
>– Myślę, że chciałbyś wiedzieć, kto cię zabił – warknął wampir, ostrząc pazury. – Sir Antone de Villa, do usług.<br>Ostatnie słowo zakończył przeraźliwym rykiem, który brutalnie przeciął powietrze. Nagle na jego plecy skoczył inny wilkołak i odgryzł całe przedramię. Quil wstał i doskoczył do krwiopijcy, pomagając Paulowi. Kolejne strzępki wampirzego ciała lądowały na ziemi, gdy przybył Sam. Alfa skinął do Quila, aby ten poszedł do Claire. Ateara gwałtownie odskoczył od wroga i ustał na konarze. Zmierzając w stronę ukochanej, przemienił się w człowieka. Całkowicie nagi, podszedł do wijącej się z bólu dziewczyny.  
>– Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział, ująwszy w dłonie jej drżącą głowę.<br>Zanurzył twarz w brązowych lokach, a po chwili odsunął się ze wstrętem. Na jego twarzy malował się cień zdruzgotania. Quil wpatrywał się w cierpiące ciało dziewczyny, kiedy poczuł na ramieniu gorącą dłoń przyjaciela.  
>– Czy to znaczy, że ona…?<p>

**xxx**

Claire nigdy nie darowała sobie dawnej decyzji, która kosztowała ją tyle wyrzeczeń. Żałowała, że będąc niedojrzałą do prawdziwego uczucia, brutalnie z niego zrezygnowała.  
>Zakazana miłość… Lgną do niej wszyscy, którzy jej nie znają.<br>Ból powitań.  
>Słodycz rozstania.<p> 


End file.
